


Sadism

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Top Akaashi Keiji, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Akaashi is a little angry with Bokuto, and he lets him know.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 172





	Sadism

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, not a rarepair-

Akaashi sat at his desk, reading a book when he heard the door open. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, and the person who walked in slowly approached him.

“Akaashi? You wanted to see me?”

“Sit on the bed.”

The person sat on the bed, and Akaashi turned his chair before looking up, seeing Bokuto’s worried face.

“So, why-”

“I’m upset with you. You found yourself in the wall, annoyed Kuroo, which made me have to come and get you out. Not to mention: falling off the roof, which was completely avoidable; I often have to clean up your messes; and you get on my nerves the most.”

Bokuto was staring at the floor, before glancing up at Akaashi.

“Sor-”

“Strip. Now.”

Bokuto fumbled with taking off his clothes, and he looked at Akaashi, who was trying to look for something in his closet.

“What are you gonna-”   
  


“Be quiet.”

Bokuto shut up quickly, and Akaashi walked back to him, holding something behind his back.

“Lie back on the bed, hands above your head.”

Bokuto followed his instructions, and when he put his hands above his head, Akaashi tied them together. Akaashi trailed his hand down, feeling every inch of Bokuto’s skin.

“You were wearing a belt, right?”

“Yeah?”

Akaashi bent down, and grabbed Bokuto’s pants, finding both several condoms and his belt.

“Bingo.”

Akaashi took the belt from the pants and walked back over to Bokuto.

“Huh? W-What are you doing?”

“You really piss me off sometimes, y’know.”

Akaashi folded the belt in half, and slapped Bokuto’s ass, making him cry out.

“Fuck!”

“Color?”

“Green…”

“Okay, remember your safeword, okay?”

“Y-yeah…”

Akaashi slapped him several times, and Bokuto was soon a moaning mess underneath the younger. Akaashi smirked at him and grabbed two things he set on the bedside table. A vibrator and a cock ring. He placed the cock ring on Bokuto first, before shoving the vibrator into him. 

“Akaashi!”

“Wait. I’m going to finish my book.”

“Akaashi…”

“I have ten pages left. Wait.”

Akaashi sat at his desk, ignoring the whines and moans that left Bokuto’s mouth. When he was done with his book, he set it calmly on the desk and turned to Bokuto, who was bucking his hips into nothing, trying to gain any friction. When akaashi looked down, he sighed at the forming erection in his pants.

“Color?”   
  


“Green…”

“Safeword reminder?”

“F-Fukurodani…”

“Good.” Akaashi slowly pulled out the vibrator, before slamming it back in, making Bokuto moan.

“Akaashi…”

“You learned your lesson?”

“Yeah. I learned it…”

“Good.” Akaashi took out the vibrator, and grabbed a condom, before taking off his clothes, He opened the condom, and rolled it on, before pushing into Bokuto. “Damn…”

“Ah-Akaashi… more.”   
  


Akaashi started thrusting into Bokuto, and he leaned down, kissing and biting Bokuto’s neck. He left marks on his neck and chest, feeling try to push himself onto Akaashi more.

“Akaashi… please. Let me-”   
  


Akaashi took off the cock ring, and growled in Bokuto’s ear, “Cum.”

Bokuto cried out and came on his and Akaashi’s chest.

“Ah, Fuck!”

Akaashi thrust a few more times before he came into the condom. He sighed, and pulled out, taking off the condom, and throwing it away.

“Damn…”

“Hm?”

“I didn’t know you were so dom.”

Akaashi shrugged, and walked over to Bokuto, untying his hands. Bokuto tried to pull him down, but Akaashi stayed upright, looking into Bokuto’s eyes.

“We need to clean you up.”   
  


“I want cuddles…”

“ _ After  _ you clean up.”

Bokuto groaned, and they went to take a shower, before Bokuto lied on the bed, pulling Akaashi down with him.

“That was amazing.” 

“Thanks… you really do make me worried.”

Bokuto hugged Akaashi tight, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to.”

“I know you don’t… try to stay safe, okay?”

“Of course I will.”

They shared a kiss, and they fell asleep quickly, whispering sweet nothings.


End file.
